Maudite
by katnissm83
Summary: Elle est maudite. Son nom est maudit... Elle s'appelle Skyler Snow et son avenir est en jeu. Et oui, ce sont les derniers Hunger Games... Venez lire! C'est les Hunger Games alors Rated T...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Elle s'appelle Skyler...

Skyler Snow.

Oui, c'est la petite fille du président Snow, (cet homme que tout le monde déteste,) la pauvre...

La pauvre car on ne choisit pas sa famille.

Malheureusement.

Etait-elle comme son grand père?

On ne le sait pas.

On ne le saura jamais, mis à part dans ma fiction...

Dans mon histoire elle est énergique, volontaire et indépendante. Skyler est belle, elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres Capitolienes qui se maquillent à outrance pour essayer de cacher leurs défauts. Elle n'est pas comme ça, elle est naturelle, elle ne se maquille pas beaucoup, mais en même temps elle na pas de défauts à cacher car elle n'en a pas..

Elle est tout simplement parfaite, blonde aux yeux émeraudes tirants vers le bleu, sans chirurgie esthétique, elle s'habille simplement.  
Elle est sans doute trop exigeante, autoritaire, farouchement indépendante ou trop personnelle, mais elle a souvent au fond d'elle-même un vague sentiment de solitude, se sentant la plupart du temps incomprise.

Elle est elle même quoi...

Jusque ici elle avait une vie normale, mais sa c'était avant.

Après la mort de son grand père, les derniers Hunger Games sont organisés, elle est sure d'y participer.

Snow...

Son nom est maudit.

* * *

Voila le petit prologue de ma fic, je posterai surement le 1er chapitre demain...

Comme toujours, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, bisous!


	2. 2 Chapitre 2

Chapitre 1:

Skyler n'a pas dormi cette nuit, c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui, celui de la moisson des derniers Hunger Games, elle sait qu'elle va être choisis.

Elle en est certaine alors elle se prépare psychologiquement.

Elle se dit que si elle meurt elle n'aura plus à regretter ses amis, ses parents et sa famille qui ont tous été tué.

Ils n'ont laissé en vie qu'une seule personne.

Elle.

Skyler est le nouvel espoir pour les gens du Capitole.

Elle pense soudainement à gagner, mais c'est stupide, pourquoi laisserai-t'il en vie la petite fille de leur plus grand ennemis?

Peut être pour ne pas un trop grand choc aux Capitoliens, pour pas qu'ils ne se révoltent.

Bref, aujourd'hui c'est la moisson et elle sait que lors des adieux personne ne viendra la voir, tout ceux à qui elle tenait sont morts, assassinés.

Tout un coup une porte s'ouvre, Katniss Everdeen entre dans la petite chambre miteuse pour lui dire qu'il est l'heure de partir.

**"- C'est presque l'heure de la moisson.**

**- Et alors? lui répondit elle avec hargne.**

**Prépare toi.**

**J'ai pas envie, de toute façon que je me prépare ou pas se sera toujours la même journée pourrie.**

**Ça**** t'apprendra à être la petite fille de Snow.**

Quelle réfection pourrie, le sang de Skyler ne fait qu'un tour, au bord de la crise de nerf elle lance:

**Mais on ne choisis pas sa famille! Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette putain d'histoire, et puis qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire que je ne préférerai pas avoir eu une vie simple, loin de la cour et des mondanités? Vous ne savez rien de moi, alors ne me jugez pas.**

**Ferme la!**

**Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche, vous avez tué toute ma famille et mes amis dans l'espoir de me briser, vous n'y arriverez pas comme ça!**

**J'ai vu ma sœur mourir devant mes yeux...**

Skyler reste bouche-bée, jusque ici je ne savais pas ce qu'avais enduré ladite "fille du feu", maintenant je me rends compte de ce qu'elle a dut vivre:

**" - Je suis désolée..**

**Moi aussi... Pour ce que je t'ai dit, c'est vrai que tu n'y peux rien."**

_PDV Skyler:_

Je me prépare donc sans rien dire, finalement vu que je vais être choisie, autant être à mon avantage, je choisis une robe vert émeraude tirant vers le bleu, de la même couleur que mes yeux, et me maquille légèrement, je choisis de me tresser les cheveux en deux nattes sur chaque cotés de la tête.

**" - Tu me fait tellement penser à ma sœur... Elle se coiffait toujours comme ça.**

**Je fait plus jeune, les autres se méfierons moins de moi, je vais me faire passer pour une faible.**

**Tu pense déjà à une stratégie? Tu regardais les jeux? Avant...**

**Non, je n'aimais pas ça, dire que maintenant j'y participe.**

**Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

**Ils ne me laisserons pas en vie...**

**Qui?**

**Les juges, ils ne me laisserons pas en vie car je suis une menace. Je suis la petite fille de Snow, à cause de ça je suis maudite.**

**Je sais... Mais je t'aiderai à surmonter cela.**

_Note de l'auteure: Tiens Katniss gentille, c'est parce que Skyler lui fait penser à Prim? Moi je pense que cette fille est manipulatrice... Et vous?_

**Tu va m'aider à surmonter le fait que je vais mourir?**

**Tu ne mourra pas obligatoirement, peut être que si tu gagne ils te laisserons en vie pour montrer aux Capitoliens qu'il leur reste un espoir, sinon ils vont forcement se rebeller, je veux dire, ton grand père a fait pareille avec moi, sinon je serais déjà morte à cette heure là.**

Katniss part sur ces mots, cette phrase me laisse chancelante, je suis l'espoir.

Je suis LEUR espoir, je ne compte pas mourir sans me battre.

Katniss était une étincelle qui a allumé un grand feu, je serais la neige qui l'éteindra.

Je vais me battre.

J'y suis décidée, ils verront tous que je ne suis pas une faible, je porte bien mon nom et j'en suis fière.

Si je meurt, ce sera avec dignité.

Je suis l'espoir.

Voila un but dans ma vie.

Enfin...

* * *

J'ai été choisis...

Je suis choisis pour les Hunger Games.

Quand je suis montée sur l'estrade et qu'il a fallut serrer la main au tribut adverse j'ai refusé en disant:

**"Non... A partir de maintenant c'est chacun pour sa gueule, je vais pas faire l'hypocrite donc non... Je ne te serrerais pas la main."**

C'était un petit garçon.

Lui dire cela ma fendu le cœur mais que faire...

Je veux survivre.

Je ne dois pas m'encombrer d'un poids lourd.

En ce moment je suis au centre de préparation, les stylistes s'affairent autour de moi pour prendre mes mesures car oui, cette année il y aura deux stylistes par tribut: quarante-huit.

Mes stylistes on décidés de mettre mon corps en valeur et de respecter mon nom.

Ma tenue est magnifique, je n'ai jamais vu une telle merveille, c'est une robe longue bleu très claire, bustier et dos-nu qui scintille comme de la neige au soleil, je porte un diadème de fausse glace.

Je suis la reine de la parade et je compte bien le rester.

Mon maquillage reste discret par apport à ceux du Capitole, du blush donne une illusion que me peau est glacée, mon rouge à lèvre carmin me fait paraître plus adulte que je ne le suis, et mes cils ont été allongés.

Je suis tout simplement sublime.

Personne pendant la parade ne ma dépassé en matière de charisme et de beauté, j'était tout simplement LA plus belle, la plus acclamée.

Non...

En fait il y avait elle.

Cette fille qui à eu des stylistes plus que doués, elle s'appelle Swan, Swan Black.

Avec une nom et un prénom comme ça ses stylistes n'ont pas eu trop de mal, parce que oui, elle était habillé en cygne noir.

Sa tenue était sublime, elle portait un robe longue, noire, bustier et très près du corps, son maquillage provocateur ne la fait que plus remarquer.

Je dois attirer tout les regards, je veux sortir de cette arène.

Pour être remarquer j'ai un plan, pour que cette fille soit ridiculisée j'ai un plan aussi...

Je m'appelle Skyler Snow, je suis la petite fille du président Snow, et je participe aux tout derniers Hunger Games.


End file.
